How Much Would You Pay?
by Amberwind993
Summary: A RobXStar fic. Beast boy sends a picture of a halfnaked Robin to the tabloid. What would their reaction be?


**This story is taken after "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo." Also, this story is based on one of the pictures in Deviantart by Tprinces. The story is kind of had a twist on it.** **Oh, and yeah. Sorry** **if i had to repost this again. Someone deleted it at first. Enjoy the pairing! **

**How much would you pay?**

**By: Amberwind993**

After they got back from Tokyo, the Teen Titans still do their daily things, like cleaning, practicing, playing video games and fighting crimes. Still, as usual, Beastboy made a whole a lot of trouble. He went to the News Stand one day (after fighting Gizmo, you know) and had his eye set on a tabloid on 'Jump City Inquirer'. When Beastboy flipped a page on the advertisements, he saw something that may interest him:

_**THE JUMP CITY INQUIER**_

_**NEEDS AN OFF- GUARD PHOTOS OF TEEN TITANS**_

_**AND WILL REWARD $500**_

_**IF YOU GOT A SHOT OF THEM!**_

_**(P.S: EXTRA DOLLARS IF YOU SNAP THE BOY WONDER a.k.a ROBIN) **_

Beastboy, being a sneaky little thing he is, sees this as an opportunity to get loads of money to buy the new PS3. Armed with a camera, he began to find a chance to snap the leader when he's not looking. For full three days, he tried to snap him in any kind of a "hot" situation, if you know what I mean. Sadly, it always ends with failures such as Robin suspects him every time, interrupted by missions, beaten by Cyborg because Beastboy had read his personal diary (don't ask!) and almost got crushed by Robin's training equipment.

Finally, he had a chance. One evening, Robin had just gotten out from his shower with his mask still on but with a wet hair and wearing towels only (If I were you fan girls, I started drooling while imagining that mental image). He was unaware that someone had watched from a pot plant but then he heard a movement in the pot.

"Hey, who's ther…" Before Robin knew it-

**SNAP! FLASH! **

With Robin still a bit blinded by the light, Beastboy ran out from the pot plant, screams "**I'M RICH!**" then ran to the tabloid editor and gave the photo. When Beastboy came back, his hands were holding an envelope with $500 dollars (extra $5) inside it and smiling widely. Raven saw him and asked in a monotone voice.

"Uhh… Beastboy? What have you done this time?" she asked.

"Nothing, just finally getting something that I wanted most." He smiled.

"Whatever." She replied and goes back to her meditation.

The next day, when the Teen Titans were taking a walk, Robin heard giggling from the girls. Curious as a bird, he asked them.

"Umm… excuse me why are you all giggling?"

One of the smiled in fan girlishly way while giggling at him. "Hey wonder-boy, are you actually this hottie in this tabloid?"

"Tabloid?" answered Robin.

They take a look at the front cover of the 'Jump City Inquirer'. To their surprise, there's a picture of Robin wearing nothing but towels in a surprised position, still showing his bare chest.

"**BWAHAHAHAHA!** Look! Robbie's naked!" laughed Cyborg.

Cyborg and Beastboy leaped out into a maniacal laugh while Robin's face is shocked and turns red as a tomato. Starfire began to blush a little and Raven is disgusted by what she had seen.

"Oh yeah, now I know what he was doing." She said.

Angry and embarrassed by what he saw, he ran inside a café, only to be knocked over by screaming fan girls. Few seconds later, he was able to get out from the fan girls and stomped straight to Beastboy.

His teeth were gritted in a furious manner.

"Beastboy, we NEED to talk." whispered Robin angrily.

Beastboy's laugh fade and were replaced by fear. He meeped something but Robin is already… oh, you get the picture by reading this.

**SLAM! CRASH! BAM! POW! BASH! BANG! BOOOMMM!!!!**

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire sweat dropped. "Like I said, curiosity killed the cat." told Cyborg as he cringed by what he saw.

Back at the T-tower, Beastboy had two goose eggs on his head and five chipped teeth. He wouldn't even have broken arms and legs if Starfire hasn't convinced Robin that he had a nice body. She even hung it at her room as her own personal poster.

"So, you should really thank me for that." commented Beastboy painfully.

"You're lucky I had a girlfriend." said Robin sarcastically. It was the most embarrassing moment that he had in his whole life.

That night, while Robin is still moping about his humiliation that he had in the morning in the rooftop, Starfire came to him.

"Uh, Robin? Can I talk to you?" asked Starfire worriedly.

"Go on. I really need someone to talk to anyway." moped Robin sadly.

"Well, it isn't your fault. Besides, we got loads of fans now!" cheered Starfire.

"But Starfire, it was the most embarrassing situation that I ever had! The villains are gonna laugh at my reputation now! And I…" Robin's mouth is silenced by Starfire.

"I still think that you're the best leader that I've ever had, even it some kind of humiliating situation." smiled Starfire.

Robin gave her a weak smile and they both leaned for a kiss, if it wasn't for the new alarm system on the roof. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven came out of nowhere and interrupted the romantic scene. Robin and Starfire yelped and quickly turned to them.

"Robin! Emergency! Control Freak's is in the cinema and destroying the latest movie premiere!" shouted Cyborg.

The three of them went ahead of both, but Robin gave Starfire last five seconds kiss and both of them were off to kick Control Freak's butt.

**Sorry if it's short, but I think it was funny to see the story that in the picture. It motivates me to make this story. Well, I'll see you later in my next fics! Go RobXStar! **


End file.
